ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Shannon
Shannon is a robot created by Lord Boxman. She was first seen as a cameo in the pilot "Lakewood Plaza Turbo". She is a boss in OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo and an enemy in OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes. Physical Appearance Shannon is a robot who is mostly orange with slim arms and thick legs. She has a half-circular shaped head with dark orange eyelids, dark skin, and red pupils. She also has a triangular, neon green reset button on her chest. She has a dark gray facial tone of her face. She wears dark orange thigh-high boots which match her arms, neck, and wrist joints. Her fingers are sharp like most robots made by Lord Boxman. In "Rad Likes Robots", Shannon's reset button turns red and eyes turn magenta after she gets damaged by being hit by a lightning bolt. In "Action News", she has humanoid feet underneath her boots due to Darrell spewing her secret. Personality Since Shannon is so spoiled, she tends to have an obnoxious behavior to match. She is known to have a never-ending rivalry with her brother Darrell, but deep down she truly loves him. However, her behavior will often prevent her from admitting it. She is extremely narcissistic and loves being the center of attention. In her room, she has countless pictures of herself and pillows with "S" to symbolize her name. Another example of her vanity is in "Dendy's Power" when she sabotages the other POW cards so everyone would pay attention to her. It is shown in "Stop Attacking the Plaza" that she enjoys playing with her siblings when she is not fighting heroes. She also tries to help her father, Lord Boxman, by distracting him from attacking the plaza. In "Rad Likes Robots", Shannon seems joyful and tends to have the will to be with Rad when her reset button is red, due to her being damaged by a lightning strike. Abilities and Powers Shannon's main weapons are buzz-saws that she can summon on her hands or feet. She's also able to transform into almost anything, changing both in shape and size. She can turn into a giant hammer, a blanket, or even a twister. Additionally, Shannon has a built-in lipstick in her hand. Like Darrell and Raymond, she can reboot by clicking a button placed inside the triangle on her chest. This makes her body explode, and her consciousness is regained in a new body. Shannon has the ability to combine with her siblings to form Boxbot Prime. Episode and Game Appearances Trivia * Shannon was the third robot of Lord Boxman's design to be introduced to the cast, after Darrell and Ernesto, in that order. ** She is also the first female robot shown. * Shannon has a British accent when she speaks. * Shannon secretly has a deep love and appreciation for Darrell.https://ok-ko.tumblr.com/post/162363708499/name-shannon-age-robo-teen-hero-level-4 * All Shannons are extremely spoiled by Lord Boxman, as they are always given the coolest gadgetry. * In the episode "We're Captured," she reveals that she sings and dances when unintentionally distracting Professor Venomous. She sings and dances the lyrics "When You're climbing up a ladder, and you feel a little splatter, DIA-" from the Diarrhea Song before she is cut off by Lord Boxman. * Her reset button closely resembles Peridot's gem from Steven Universe, which is a show that creator Ian Jones-Quartey worked on. * In "Villains' Night In", she is shown to be childish and being more caring for her brother. * According to OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes, Shannon is younger than Raymond, which makes little sense since Raymond was built after her. * In "Dendy's Power", she was able to transfer herself into the POW cards' cloud, implying that she knows how to code. * "Presenting Joe Cuppa" and "Dendy's Power" are the only episodes where Shannon battles without her siblings. * She and Raymond have a lot in common and developed a super-close sibling bond offscreen. They both love loudly judging other people.https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/1167559529422213120 Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Secondary characters Category:Humanoids Category:Boxman family Category:Villains